Kidnapped
by Malchus-Fireheart
Summary: Prey children are being kidnapped. Panic begins to grip the animals of Zootopia, and blame falls on the predators. Officers Hopps, Wilde and new cop Jack work to track down the kidnappers, while maintaining peace in Zootopia. When personal connections become caught up in the case, the limits of the friends' loyalty and commitment to the ZPD are put to the test.
1. Fast and furious

"Criminal spotted, criminal spotted," the gruff voice of officer Tuskon sounded loud and clear over the radio of the ZPD car driven by officer Nick Wilde.

Not ten minutes ago a lone caribou had committed a double crime of theft and assault. He was now racing his way down the crowded streets of Downtown Zootopia. He had however made a grave mistake in his get-away attempt. He had attracted the attention of ZPD's Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. A stupendous error for any law-breaker to commit.

Judy, who was sitting, arms crossed, in the passanger seat of the pursuing car, was not happy.

She had been anticipated a quiet patrol with little to no need to flash about her badge. It was therefore somewhat of a surprise when she was nearly turned into rabbit pan-cake by the speeding caribou. To add to her irritation, her partner, upon seeing that she was unharmed, had said something stupid. This time it was about looking both ways before crossing the street. Not only that but as they ran to their car he had pushed passed her while yelling, "I'll drive!" In the six months that they had worked together, Judy had always been the one to drive. Not once had she seen the fox take to the wheel. That was about to change.

"Somebody's in a bad mood," Nick said cheerfully as they sped after the offending car.

"No, no I'm not," Judy huffed as she glared out of the front window.

Never in her entire life had she known a more annoying, sarcastic moron of an animal as her partner Nick. He was a complete and utter class A jerk but with a heart of gold that you just had to love.

"Get ready for some action baby bunny," Nick said as, with a quick flick of his paw, he placed a pair of sunglasses on his face.

Tearing down a busy road the fox took a sharp right turn, ignoring the old wolf lady that he nearly killed.

"Nick will you slow down!" Judy yelled as they zipped passed buildings and pedestrians.

"Cool dudes drive fast, Carrots," Nick replied, flashing her a smile that sent a tingle up her spine. It felt like spider legs on her back and she didn't know whether she loved or hated the sensation.

Next thing she knew they had gone air-born as Nick drove the car at reckless speed down a hill. Judy closed her eyes and allowed a few seconds of air-born bliss to calm her tense nerves. It was over too soon as a jolt and a bang brought the car back to its old friend the road.

"Look, Mr. Cool Dude, I know we don't want to lose the bad guy but perhaps you could stay within the speed limit," the rabbit said sternly.

"I am within the speed limit," Nick replied.

"You're fifteen miles over and you know it."

"Maybe," Nick said turning to her and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Eyes on the road," Judy screeched as they headed on a collision course with another car.

Nick, eyes wide, dug his claws into the soft fabric covering the car's wheel. Popping sounds were heard as he swung it. Using every ounce of strength in his foxy body, Nick somehow managed to swerve away from the oncoming vehicle. Almost.

The back of the ZPD car and the front of the other met each other in melancholy greeting with unpleasant results.

Nick and Judy threw their arms around each other and let out a scream as their car somersaulted through the air.

Loud as there scream was, it was bested by the scream which the caribou, who they had indeed caught up with, let out as the car flew towards him. The caribou had just enough time to jump out of his car before it was crushed flat by the one from the ZPD. He was in such a state that he didn't even try to run.

Somehow both Nick and Judy had survived the crash with only a few cuts and bruises. Groaning Judy opened what was left of the car door, allowing her and the fox to fall to the hard ground below them.

As they picked themselves up, Judy inquired as to who on earth had taught Nick how to drive.

Nick squared his shoulders, held his head up high and tried to look as aloof as possible.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that Miss Hopps. It would compromise a certain confidentiality I hold."

"It was Finnick, wasn't it?"

"Errr…well."

"Yeah, thought so," Judy said with scorn.

Turning her attention to the caribou, she cuffed him and announced that he was under arrest.

"Are you insane!" the caribou yelled in clear referral to the way Nick had caught up to him and prevented his get-away.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no," Nick said, his mouth splitting into a grin. "Officer insane is off on sick leave and we're covering for him. Officers Wilde and Hopps at your service."

Judy chuckled at this then said that she would take the caribou in if Nick took care of the victim.

"But he's five blocks away," Nick whined.

"Well you had better get going then hadn't you," the rabbit replied, just a hint of amusement in her voice.

Nick scowled and stormed away.

Nick was weary by the time he reached his destination. His foot-paws were going on strike and it was not to surprising either. It wasn't right to inflict pain on one's poor feet but duty called for it so Nick did what he must.

"Officer Grizzoli," the fox said as he spotted the white wolf officer who was talking to the crime victim.

Grizzoli nodded then said, "I hope you've got some good news for our friend Lewis here."

Lewis was a tiger. He looked to be in his mid-twenties and was noticeably handsome. He was, however, not overly tall, as Nick's ear tips reached the tiger's stomach. Nick also couldn't help but notice the stream of blood running down from the tiger's felt sorry for the unfortunate feline.

"Lewis, officer Wilde," Nick said, then added that he had some good and bad news. The good being that the criminal caribou was on his merry way to jail.

"Well, I'm sure that's great, but what about my…stuff," the tiger asked. Nick was sure he detected slight desperation in the others voice.

"Oh, well that would be the bad news," Nick said shoving his paws into his pockets. "I'm afraid they have been obliterated along with the desperado's car. Not to mention mine."

"How on earth did that happen?" Grizzoli asked with a puzzled look.

"A good question," the fox said with an innocent look. "I must tell you sometime."

The other cop just huffed in exasperation.

Turning back to the tiger Nick told him that he did hope he had lost nothing of value.

"Nothing of value! ," the big cat lamented. " a fancy watch worth nearly 200 dollers."

"Ah, hard luck. I wish I could do more, but there you go." Nick said, half meaning it.

"Wait a minute," Lewis said in horror, "are you telling me that not only have I been robbed and punched in the face by some nutter but now I've lost well over 3oo dollers worth of stuff? The watch wasn't all that was stolen."

"Yep. It's a bummer," the fox replied with a shrug then added in a genuinely sympathetic voice that he was sorry.

"You're sorry?" the disgruntled tiger mutter and walked away with a shake of the head.

"Well this has been an interesting morning," Grizzoli mused before heading to his car.

"Mind if I hop in with you?" Nick asked, running after him.

"Well yeah, sure, I mean you need to get back to HQ just as much as I do," the wolf replied. He then, in a state of innocent lack-of-knowledge, asked the fox if he would like to drive.

Nick needed no second bidding. Jumping into the divers seat he put on some shades, turned the radio to full blast and started the engine .

Poor Grizzoli had no idea what he had just done.

Clawhauser hummed happily to himself as he sorted his way through myriad files on his computer. The files ranged from appointments to cases to new regulations that were being brought into the ZPD. Truthfully, Clawhauser was finding it overwhelmingly boring. The one ray of sunshine was that he could spend his working time listening to the latest hits from pop-stars, even if it wasn't, strictly speaking, allowed.

The chubby cheetah was about to play the song, Sands of love, for the hundredth time when he heard somebody call his name. Turning in his chair his eyes fell upon Nick and Grizzoli as they walked toward the reception desk of the ZPD building. While Nick looked calm, happy and, for once, presentable, Grizzoli seemed to be the polar opposite. His fur was ruffled, his eyes were wide and he was twitching involuntarily.

Concerned, Clawhauser asked the wolf if he was feeling alright.

"He's absolutely peachy, aren't you buddy?" Nick said and clapped Grizzoli on the back.

Grizzoli let out a yelp and scrabbled away from Nick, right into Officer Johnson and his cup of hot coffee. By some immense force of will, the lion managed to retain his composure. It had been said many a time by members of the ZPD that you couldn't call yourself a real part of the team until you had been scolded by boiling liquid. Thanks mostly to Nick, Johnson was now a hard bitten veteran.

"Is everything okay mate?" he asked the wolf. A mistake, as it set Grizzoli off shouting gibberish.

"No…no…the car. My fault. Shouldn't have let him drive. A demon…"

"Alright man, alright. Let's just sit down shall we?" the lion said as he led the other away.

"Evil…evil in fox form. Take away his license! Take away his license!"

Horrified by what he had witnessed, Clawhauser turned back to Nick in the hope of some kind of explanation as to what was wrong with the wolf.

Grinning, the fox cop just shrugged and sweetly said, "Not a clue. Must be work stress. Did Judy come in yet?"

Judy propped herself up with an elbow and started on yet another report. It was a detestable thing, writing up reports, yet a necessary evil that her job called for. She had told Chief Bogo in person what had transpired earlier that morning and he seemed pleased enough with her performance. She had felt good about things until she had remembered a list of reports that had to be finished off ASAP. It had taken her a good hour to write up four out of the ten that needed taking care off. She was just starting on the next when her ears pricked up to the office door clicking open. She turned to see Nick standing in the doorway.

"Good. You're back. You can help be finish my work here."

"Great to see you too Carrots," he answered, offense clear in his voice.

"Oh Nick, don't be a grump. We were only apart for an hour and a half."

"That long," Nick gasped dramatically as he flopped down into a chair across from Judy. "I can hardly remember what you look like. Have you changed your eye colour? That new violet look really suits you."

Rolling her eyes, the rabbit kicked him hard.

Smack went the fox's head onto the table.

"Ow…sly bunny."

"Dumb fox," she replied, then told him to help her with the reports.

Nick did just that, dividing the remaining reports between the two of them. Work was steady going however it was interrupted every now and then by Nick. The fox would work a bit then sniggle at funny pictures on his phone. Judy tolerated this up to a point but after the twelfth time she reached over and snatched the phone of him.

"Mine," Nick called out pathetically and tried to grab his 'precious'.

"You'll get it back after work and not before." the rabbit said sternly.

Nick gave her a hard look then returned to his work muttering to himself.

Another long hour of dull repetitive labor and both had finished the paper-work that had become their daily enemy.

Not five seconds later the door reverberated with a heavy knocking.

"Intrude," Nick shouted out.

The door opened to reveal officer Snarlof.

"Chief's waiting for us in the bullpen," the polar bear said plainly, then hit his fist into his palm while looking at Nick.

Both bunny and fox hurried after the bigger animal as he walked into the bullpen.

"Alright, settle down everyone," Bogo said once Nick, Judy and Snarlof had found their seats.

"We have two items on the list today. First we have a new recruit with us. Officer Jack Lewis,who was robbed only this morning."

The bullpen filled with the mixed sound of cheers that Jack was with the ZPD and sympathy that he and been mugged.

"Is that the Jack Lewis from this morning's robbery? Did you know he was going to be working here?" Judy whispered to her partner.

"And you thought your first day was bad? And no I didn't," Nick whispered back.

"Second," Bogo boomed out, shutting the two cops up, "we have a kidnapping in Sahara Square. A young zebra aged nine. I'm sending Officer Hopps and Officer Annoying to see to the matter. The rest of you are to go about your current assignments. Lewis, I have something for you as well."

"Sir?" the tiger asked,standing to attention.

The ZPD chief handed him a case file. It contained reports about a small fox pretending to be a baby in a purple elephant suit. He was a hustler and had to be brought in. Jack was a little unsure as to why the chief hadn't just announced it in front of everybody. Still, chief must of had his reasons.

"I'll take care of it sir," the tiger said with a nod.

"Good. Everyone dismissed. Oh, Officer Hopps, one last thing.."

"Yes sir," the rabbit asked, hoping that she wasn't in any kind of trouble.

"In light of this morning's report I'm giving you this special order. You drive. Do not let Wilde anywhere near the wheel."

"Yes sir," Judy said with a smile, then sailed joyfully out of the room. Nick followed, paws shoved into his pockets and in a sulk.


	2. Abductions

**Okay, just a quickie before you begin. I know a few of you have already read the first part of this chapter but I thought the story worked better this way. Well, it was AngloFalcon's idea to start stright off with Nick and Judy and then do this as a flashback. So sorry but I think it works better this way. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **City of Zootopia, two days ago**

The blazing summery sun blasted its heat down mercilessly on the inhabitants of Sahara Square as they went to and fro in their daily routine.

A young zebra, aged nine, was busy helping his ageing uncle clean up after a long day in his antique shop. The task was an unpleasant one for both zebras. The intense sun shinning through the large windows had taken it's toll. Sweat drenched the two equids, making clothing stick to fur and turning easy work hard. However, this was not enough to disrupt the work of the youth and his uncle and all was done and dusted within the next half hour.

"Well, I think we can call it a day," the older zebra puffed once they had finished their labor. Clapping a weary hoof on his nephew's back he said, "You'd better be getting home Timmy. Thank you for helping an old guy like me."

"It wasn't nothin' uncle Simon," Timmy said, then added "I'll tell my parents you said hello."

Waving a small goodbye, Timmy left the shop, the door clicking loudly as he did.

Despite the heat and its attempts to get one over on the inhabitants of Sahara Square, Timmy was determined to enjoy the short walk home. Hooves clamping slightly against the hot pavement, the little zebra took the opportunity to gaze at the rays of the sun against shop windows. It was truly beautiful. The way the sunlight reflected off the glass and threw out its golden rays upon the buildings and nearby walkways. It was capable of making even the most derelict and rundown of places look gorgeous.

Timmy was so absorbed with the simple wounder of the sunlight that he didn't notice the car speeding towards him. The young child was jolted out of his daydreaming by the sound of screeching wheels. The smell of burning rubber was heavy in the still air as the door to the car, a brown Ford, snapped open. Slowly, an imposing figure stepped out. The animal before him was a wolverine and an unpleasant looking one at that. It took Timmy less than five seconds to reach a conclusion that he didn't like the figure one bit. The wolverine's entire body seemed to be a wall of muscle and at a daunting three feet tall, was quite monstrous. His fur was light brown, save for a distinctive mask of dark fur around the eyes and the stripes of blonde fur that ran from each shoulder to the base of his tail. He wore a green tank-top and grey trousers. His arms, nose and neck were marked with a good number of scars and an eye-patch covered his right eye.

There was no doubt in Timmy's mind that he meant trouble.

Taking a few wary steps back, the zebra said in a voice thick with fear, "Your diver has to be more careful Mister. He could have killed somebody going that fast."

The wolverine said nothing, instead glowering at the child with unmerited hostility.

Timmy gulped then stammered, "Well I best get home. Nice to meet you."

Turning, the zebra attempted to make it away from the wolverine without incident but found himself landed with no such luck. His small arm was grasped in an iron grip, sharp claws digging ever so slightly into his flesh.

"Let me go," Timmy cried with no effect.

"Get in the car," the other growled.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Timmy yelled again and began to hit his attacker's chest. To say that this did nothing to bother the wolverine would be an understatement. The wolverine didn't even seem to notice the hooves that frantically beat against him. Pushing the now terrified child towards the door of the Ford, the bigger animal repeated his command.

Seconds before Timmy was shoved inside the car an angry voice shouted out at the wolverine.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Whipping his head round the kidnapper saw a old ram coming up the otherwise empty street. He was headed straight towards him. He looked to be in less than a talkative mood.

"Let Timmy Hoofabe go or you'll be one sorry predator," the ram yelled, warning in his voice.

With a final hard shove the wolverine forced Timmy into the back seat of the car. As soon as the child was inside the predator pulled a small gun out of his pocket and pointed it at the approaching ram. The old sheep stopped, staring at the deadly instrument.

Fortune was kind to him however as the predator aimed his weapon not at the ram, but at the road just in front. The bullet shot into the ground, sending dirt and pebbles flying. A small cloud of dust exploded into the stifling air as the gunshot bellowed aloud. In the empty street the noise was ear-shattering.

The gun was raised a second time, this time ready to deal out death. Before the wolverine could fire, the frantic voice of the Ford's driver sounded.

"Never mind that old geezer, you idiot! Let's get out of here."

"Weasels," the other growled as he yanked the car door open.

The Ford took off at an alarming 115 miles per hour, filling the street with the smell of scorched gravel.

"Where are you taking me?" Timmy sobbed as the weasel driver slammed his paw harder on the accelerator.

"Shut up, brat," the wolverine snapped, then whipped out a phone and punched in a number.

After a few long seconds a voice was heard.

"Cormac here."

"Cormac, this is Lucas," the wolverine replied in a flat tone. "Tell the boss that Steve and I are on our way and we're bringing him another kid."

* * *

 **City of Zootopia, present**

"Somebody's in a bad mood," Judy said as she drove along the roads that led them to Sahara Square.

"No I'm not," Nick huffed as he glared out of the front window.

Never in his entire life had he known a more perky, enthusiastic, annoyingly optimistic, animal as his partner Judy. She was a complet and utter class A country girl but with a heart of gold that warmed him to his core.

"Look, don't be mad Nick," Judy said with a tad bit too much joy, "It's not your fault you're a terrible driver."

"I am not a terrible driver," Nick yelled indignantly, making Judy giggle.

"Let's just focuse on the case," the fox growled.

"Okay, well the case file says that Timmy, that's the kid, was nabbed roundabout two in the afternoon. Only witness was an old ram named Arthur Hornkin."

"So our first stop is Arthur's house than," Nick said as he looked over the file.

"Looks like it," Judy replied then added, "It's horrible isn't it. I mean why would someone snatch a poor little kid?"

"I don't know," Nick sighed wearily. "It could be for any number of things. Money, revenge for being wronged or, well, frankly, because they're jerks. Jerks who get a kick out of hurting little kids who have never done anything to them." The growl in his voice was evident. Judy didn't even have to ask Nick for her to know that he was thinking about his own childhood. Life had decided to kick Nick down and leave him lying there. Judy had been the one to pick him up and she would do so every time he fell.

She quickly placed her paw on his. It lasted only for a second. Driving didn't allow for longer.

Nick smiled slightly before leaning out of his window and yelling, "Yay! Sun and sand! We're here."

Judy sighed. Sometimes she hated how Nick tried to hide his feelings from her. From the world.

Driving to the centre of town Judy stopped the car and got out to take a look arond. Sahara Square was a sweltering desert oasis and resort district, designed for leisure, recreation and other activities for everyone. The architecture was composed of intricate clay and rock, mixed with lights and glass textures. It was really quite beautiful. Still, Judy was glad she wasn't a permanent resident as Sahara Square was known to reach temperatures of up to 102°F. Not a place for a bunny.

"So where's our ram?" Nick asked as he exited the car, shades shielding his eyes from the angry sun.

"Well how should I know?" Judy huffed, then waved at a passing lynx, a lady who wore a pleasant smile, and called her over. "Officer Hopps," Judy introduced herself. "I'm looking for a ram called Arthur Hornkin. Do you know him?"

"No, but I know where he lives," was the reply. "I have a small grocery shop on the other side of town. Hornkin gets most of his groceries from me. He lives about two streets from where you are now. On the left, third house."

"Thank you darling you've been a great help to us," Nick said flashing the lynx a smile as he got back into the car.

"Nick, behave yourself," Judy told him as they started off again.

"I didn't do anything," Nick protested.

"Good. Let's keep it that way, okay."

Nick crossed his arms and huffed, "Rabbits."

Once they arrived, Judy rapped three times on the ironwood door of Arthur Hornkin's small clay house. A few seconds ticked by before the door creaked open a crack to reveal an old, tired-looking ram.

"Hello sir. Arthur Hornkin?" Nick asked politely.

"Yes. And who might you be?" the ram inquired.

"Officer Wilde. The fluffy bunny is my partner Officer Hopps."

The ram let out a long breath then said in a quiet voice, "This is about the kidnapping isn't it? Poor Timmy."

"Yes," Judy piped up. "You were the only witness so we'd apprecate it if you could tell us everything you know."

Operning the door fully, the old ram stepped out and looked down at the rabbit.

"I was taking my daily walk - don't want these old legs of mine to get stiff - when I heard Timmy shouting. Timmy's a quiet sort of boy so I knew if he was yelling, something had to be wrong. I went to see what the matter was and I see a wolverine trying to push poor Timmy into the back seat of a Ford. Brown I think. Yes brown. I tried to help the kid but that creep shot at me! Errr...the wolverine, not Timmy."

Both cops listened patiently and intently, only asking for a description of the wolverine once the other animal had finished recalling the events of the crime.

"He was ugly. Real ugly. My late wife kind of ugly. He was all scars and sharp teeth. Had an eye-patch too. Think he was about three foot or something and wore a green tank-top and grey trousers. That's about all I remember of him."

"What about the car?" Judy asked hopefully. "Do you remeber the number plate?"

Her hopes were dashed as the ram shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch it. Like I said, I was being shot at. My attention was kind of on that!"

The ram then went silent, as if his information store was all dried up.

"Well thanks for your help grandpa," Nick said with a pleasant smile, then wished the other a good day.

"Officers, wait," Hornkin called as Judy and Nick made for their car.

Nick turned and blinked at him.

"Timmy's a real nice boy. Never did no harm to anyone. When you find that wolverine, give him one from me will ya."

"Oh, don't worry. I will." Nick said, turning to his partner and adding, "Let's see if we can find anything in the ZPD database about criminal wolverines."

"Good idea slick Nick...what if we can't."

"Then we'll cry bitter tears," the fox said with a cheeky grin, then climbed back into the car. Judy made sure it was the passenger's side.

* * *

Jack Lewis killed the engine of his car and stared down at the pedals, his breath coming out in heavy pants. He was nervous. Very nervous. He woundered if every cop felt like this on their first day. He had responsibility now and for the whole city! He would come into contact with the criminals and low-lives of Zootopia and he'd have to make a right call every time. This scared him. What if he messed up? What would that mean for him? For others?

Despite all the uncertainty that was going out of its way to crush him, the tiger was glad he had taken the job. Ever since he had been a little cub he had wanted to help people. What better way to do that than becoming a cop?

Exiting his vehicle the tiger smoothed down his uniform, inhaled deeply and got to work. He had read in the case file that the small fox hustler did his dirtywok by falsely appealing to people's better nature. He'd pretend to be a poor child trying to raise money to help his sick father and help out a despairing mother. Who wouldn't give money for that? Most people fell for it and gave money that sooner or later amounted to three-digit numbers.

The pint-sized villain was last seen near Howly's sweet shop. Jack reasoned that this was a good place to start looking.

It felt strange walking down the busy streets of Downtown. Last time he was here, he was walking in shorts and a superhero t-shirt while headbanging to his iPod. Now however he was in uniform, walked with dignity and gave curt nods to those he passed by. It just felt slightly unreal to him.

It took a while to find the sweet-shop but at last he spotted it near the edge of the south end of Downtown. Slipping inside, the tiger took a look around. It wasn't very busy, with only a few wolves, ferrets and bob-cats buying treats for themselves or their children. Everything seemed to be in order and there wasn't even a hint of trouble. Slightly disappointed, the cop turned to leave when out of the corner of his eye he saw a fox. He was standing in the middle of the floor with a small bag of sweets in his paw. He was dressed in a purple elephant onesie and was currently sucking a pacifier.

Jack grinned and strolled over to the fox.

"Well hello there little fellow?" he greeted the fox.

The fox just gazed up at him and continued to suck his pacifier.

"Awww, aren't you cute," Jack chucked, then glared at the fox, expression hard. "You know what else you are, punk? You're under arrest."

Quick as a flash Jack snatched the bag of sweets out of the fox's paw and the pacifier out of his mouth. The fox, cleary shocked, looked up at the tiger, eyes wide and lip trembling.

Crossing his arms, the tiger growled, not exceedingly well. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be taken down and used against you in court. I suggest you come quietly buddy."

Jack doubted things would go well, so prepared himself for an attempt at resisting arrest. However, he had not been prepared for the tiny predetor to point an accusing finger at him and to start crying his head off. The tiger's grin of triumph and confidence quickly wilted like a flower as more and more people turned to look on the scene with alarm and disapproval.

Jack began to have doubts about the arrest. Maybe this wasn't a master hustler after all. Maybe this crying infant was just that - an infant.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw that the individual who was fixing him with the hardest stare was another fox. The fox, a Fennec, was of middle age and was clutching the paw of a small Fennec girl who, in turn, was cluching the edge of his blue sports-top. She looked about six. The adult fox wore a mixed expression of surprise, parental fear and open hostility. Clearly he was both the girl's and the baby's father.

Smiling insecurely, Jack waved weakly at the father with the fingers of one paw, while stroking the crying boy fox's ears with the other paw.

"Morning Mister," he said with a small, uneasy laugh. "Cute kid you have here. Errrr, yeah I wasn't arresting him at all. Well okay, so I kind of was, but that's because I thought he was a criminal. Okay...what I mean is I thought he was hustling people out of money...you know what? I was just leaving anyway."

Quickly, the abashed tiger returned the bag of sweets and the pacifier then hurried out of the shop, deeply hoping to be hit by a truck.

Leaning against the side of the shop, Jack ran a paw over his face.

"You're really something aren't you?" he said, scolding himself for his horrible mistake.

The incident would probably look bad for the ZPD and chances were that Chief Bogo would give him a verbal dressing down. Chief Bogo wasn't what you could call gentle when it came to...well, anything, as far as the tiger knew.

A high-pitched crying brought the feline out of his speculations and back to reality. Looking around, Jack saw no culprit for the sound.

"No! No! Let go of me!"

There it was again and coming from a side street on the shops left. Unholstering his automatic pistol, the tiger walked into the side street, alert and eyes open. No more than five steps away, a scar-covered wolverine was punching a crying antelope girl into a brown Ford. The child was trying her best to get away but to little effect. Despite the fact that it was a sunny Saturday morning, nobody else seemed to be about.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Jack yelled.

The wolverine's head snapped round and his eyes narrowed.

"Seriously?" he growled in a gruff voice.

"You're under arrest Mister," Jack shouted. "Let the girl go and put your paws in the air."

"As if!" the other spat, then shot at Jack while shoving the antelope into the car.

Jack hadn't seen the gun and as a result was taken slightly by surprise. He barely had time to throw himself onto the hard tarmac. Any later and he would have been hit by the shot that whistled past him. Pain shot through his body as the impect with the ground jared his right shoulder and arm as well as grazed both knees and legs. Ignoring the pain, he returned fire. Had he been given the luxury of proper aim, he might have hit the wolverine. Instead, the bullet embedded itself in the passenger's side of the car's front. The wolverine raised his gun again but this time the tiger squeezed the trigger first, shooting the gun right out of his attacker's paw.

"This is you're last chance to live pal," Jack growled as he got ready to fire again.

The wolverine snarled and snapped, "You good for nothing little..."

He was cut off as a voice shouted, "Forget about the cop Lucas. Let's get out of here."

The wolverine, who Jack now knew was Lucas, huffed, then kicked his gun at the tiger, knocking him off balance onto the ground.

Jack shot but only managed his hit the other's leg as he leapt into the vehicle.

The engine roared to life and the Ford began to take off.

"Oh no. It's not going to be that easy," Lewis growled, then did what in his mind was the stupidest thing in his life. Jumping to his feet, he ran after the car, launched himself as far and as high as he could and landed with a thud on the Ford's roof.

 **Another chapter done. Hurrah! Sorry it took a while and thanks for being patient with me. Big thank you to AngloFalcon who helped me edit this. Hope you all liked this chapter and please review. It means a lot to me and I love finding out what people think. Something you really did or didn't like or somewhere you think this fic should do, just let me know. Thank you all for sticking with me and I hope to have another chapter up soon.**

 **Zootopia and it's characters belong to Disney.**

 **All OCs belong to me.**


	3. The first lead

**By Malchus-Fireheart**

 **Edited by AngloFalcon**

* * *

Questioning his sanity for the hundredth time, Jack Lewis dug his claws into the tiny space between the roof of the Ford its front window. Swerving left and right, the car sped its way through Downtown Zootopia, animals looking on in shock as the vehicle shot by.

Mind racing, the tiger cop tried to think up some kind of idea to stop the vehicle or at least prevent the diver from killing him as he seemed determined to do. Spreading himself out on the Ford's roof, Jack slammed his fist onto the diver's widow. The only thing this achieved was for the diver to slam the car into the one next to his in an attempt to kill Jack.

Jack wasn't one for yelling horrific death threats but nearly having his face taken off by the side of a car ensured that he forgot this. His outburst was brief and Jack was grateful that his mother hadn't been around to hear it. Things would not have been pleasant for him if she had been.

Breathing hard, thanks to the speed the Ford was doing, the tiger attempted to unholster his gun. This was no easy task as he was also somewhat occupied with staying on top of the car as it zipped along the busy streets. Just as paw touched holster the Ford jerked sideways again. Jack let out a yell as he was thrown left. The screeching sound of claws scraping along metal could be heard as Officer Lewis desperately tried to stop himself from falling from the car. Pain blazed its way through the tiger's fingers. Claws nearly splitting from strain, Jack managed to stay on the racing vehicle, although he was now dangling over its side. Forcing himself to stay calm, the young cop edged his way toward the front of the Ford, then threw himself onto the car's bonnet, landing on all fours.

In a flash, Jack pulled out his gun and shot the windscreen. As the glass cracked, the tiger heard the diver, who he could now see was a weasel, yell something at the wolverine as he struggled to keep control of the veering ford. Jack aimed and fired again, making another crack in the windscreen. The weasel started to shout something again but was cut off as Jack Lewis slammed his gun into the windscreen with as much force as he could muster. The glass exploded.

"Game's up," he shouted as he pointed his weapon at the wolverine - Lucas.

Lucas let out a small growl and put his paws up.

"Smart move," the tiger said and stood up.

It was a stupid mistake. A rookie mistake and it cost him. The second Jack stood up, the Ford jerked right. The tiger let out a surprised yell as he was thrown off balance and began to fall backwards, off the bonnet of the car. Arms flailing, he grabbed out for anything that might stop his fall, in this case, the neckline of Lucas's top. The wolverine let out a chocked gag as he was pulled forward and slammed into the dashboard. Coughing and gagging, Lucas fought to get the tiger's paw away from his neckline. He really didn't fancy being chocked to death.

Jack grasped at the wolverine's neck with his other paw, this time clasping what felt like a necklace.

"Get off him!" the weasel yelled, voice thick with panic as he tried to claw at Jack.

"Drive," Lucas gasped, then raked his sharp claws across Jack's paw,ripping flesh.

Jack Lewis howled in pain as Lucas slashed his paw. There was a small snapping sound as Lucas's necklace snapped, pulled off by Jack, who tumbled and rolled onto the busy street below.

Jack lay there, listening to the sound of the Ford driving away. Breathing was painful at the moment. Who was he kidding! Everything was painful at the moment. Head spinning, the cop tried to get up. Man, it hurt.

Strong arms took hold of him and pulled him to his feet, then someone asked if he was okay. Jack looked his helper up and down. He was a leopard and a famous one at that. Jack recognized him from TV. He was a sports star.

"Sir? Are you okay?" the leopard asked again.

Officer Lewis quickly gave himself a look over. His uniform was torn a bit and blood was trickling from myriad small cuts. He then saw the golden neckless that he still clutched in his paw. It wasn't much after all he'd been through but it might just be a lead.

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah I'm fine."

* * *

"Judy? Are you asleep?"

Judy blinked and looked up into Nick's bemused face. The two of them had reported to the Chief as soon as they arrived at the station, telling him everything that Arthur Hornkin had told them about the wolverine. The second they had finished, he had immediately ordered Clawhauser to comb the ZPD database for anything on a wolverine matching the kidnapper's description.

Since the cheetah was taking care of the search Judy and Nick were able to take a break. Both cops had gone straight for the mess hall, where they were currently sitting. Judy's mind had gone and gotten itself lost in the wide land of her subconscious, thus leading to Nick's question.

"Sorry, I was thinking about home," She quickly explained. "It's mum's birthday today. I was thinking about her."

"First time you missed it?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Nick smiled and told Judy that his own mother had said that not being home for a birthday due to work was a sigh of growing up. Growing up or having a girlfriend.

"Have you had any girlfriends?" the rabbit inquired.

"Oh, one or two, but it never got past the eating-out-together stage. Of course, none of them were as cute as you, Carrots."

Judy glared at her partner and reminded him with severity that you don't call a rabbit cute.

"Relax. I meant it in a good way," the fox said putting his paws up.

"Dumb fox," Judy replied softly in a voice that could only be affectionate.

"You know you love me," Nick responded.

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do," Judy whispered then added that she would like Nick to come to Bunnyburrows with her someday.

"I'd like that," he told her. "I mean, where else can I get such delicious blueberries?"

Judy chuckled then said, "I've got a holiday coming up in a week or so. How about we go visit home?"

The fox nodded. "Okay, sounds good. Err...so on the subject of blueberries?"

Judy rolled her eyes in good humour and cut her blueberry muffin in half and handed half to Nick.

Sighing contentedly, the fox popped it into his mouth and closed his eyes as he ate.

"You do love your blueberries, don't you?" Judy chuckled.

Nick nodded then said, "My mum used to make blueberry cakes and pies all the time. They were always my favourite treat...always."

Nick was silent after that. Too silent. It wasn't like him to stay quiet. He was always talking. So after six whole minutes with not so much as a peep from the fox, Judy knew something must be up.

Glancing up, she saw her partner staring down at his plate. His ears were dropping slightly and there was a faraway look in his eyes.

"Nick, are you okay?" the rabbit asked.

Nick blinked and looked up. "Who me? Sure I am. I was just thinking about Finnick and what the two of us used to get up too. Did I ever tell you about the time we..."

"Nick," Judy said cutting him off, "you know I know you weren't thinking about Finnick, so what's up. You don't have to tell me but..."

Nick sighed and said, "I was just thinking about mum. I haven't seen her in years."

"You want to talk about it?" Judy asked carefully.

"Yeah, sure. This should be fun," Nick said sarcastically. "Picture this story if you will. Sweet foxy lady all by herself tries to raise a son. It's cute. Fluffy even. Both mum and kid love each other and the world is all shiny. Then, one day, the bullies come along and change the kid's point of view. Suddenly, the world isn't so shiny. It's mean and it's cold. Does the kit go to mummy for help? No. No he doesn't. He leaves home at eighteen, pushes her out of his life thinking that he has to get by on his own and poor old mum never sees her bum of a son ever again. The end."

Judy was quiet for a moment, then said, "No, that's not the end. What about the part where that guy goes back home and asks his mother to forgive him for hurting her the way he did? I think that's how the story ends. What about you Nick?"

Nick let out a long sigh. "Truth is, I don't know if mum would ever forgive me. Would you forgive a jerk who stomped all over your love and pushed you out of his life for fourteen years?"

"No. But I might forgive a son who was sorry he made a mistake and who's also working hard to make the world a better place for others so they wouldn't have to go through the same things he did."

Nick just swallowed.

"I'll be there for you Nick. If you want me to be," the rabbit said tenderly and gently placed her paw on his.

The fox smiled as he looked up into her soft violet eyes.

"Thanks Carrots," He whispered.

Judy said nothing as she stared back into his eyes.

"Hopps! Wilde! Chief wants to see you at reception."

Nick turned with a mock glare towards the wolf in the doorway.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Grizzoli," he huffed.

"You're welcome Wilde. Happy to help."

Nick got up from the table and headed for reception but not without pinging Grizzoli's nose. The wolf's expression went from smugness to heavy annoyance. Judy giggled at this and followed her partner out of the mess hall.

Chief Bogo was at reception talking to a horrified Clawhauser and seemed to be a mixture of irritation and more irritation.

"Well of course I'm not working right now!" Clawhauser was saying in distress. "I mean, I've been talking to you the last five minutes. I can't give my full attention to both you and the ZDP files, now can I? Anyhow, it's like I said, I've found nothing and I've looked…" he calculated, "OVER SIX TIMES!"

"Somebody's getting excited, aren't they?" Nick whispered to Judy.

"Don't be mean," She hissed back and elbowed him lightly in the stomach.

"Anything for you Carrot's," Nick replied, then turned to the chief and said, "So what's up sir?"

"Another kidnapping," Bogo answered bluntly. "A rabbit in Tundra Town. We've just received a frantic call from her mother."

"That's two children kidnapped in a matter of days," Nick said, his voice serious for once.

"Make it three."

All heads turned to see Officer Lewis walking slowly towards them.

"What happened to you?" Clawhauser asked in alarm upon seeing the tiger's torn uniform and injuries.

"Fell off a moving car," the other replied, then looked at Bogo.

"Report!" the buffalo ordered and crossed his arms.

"I searched Downtown for the hustler but found no sign of the fox either on the streets or in the shop he's been seen frequenting."

"Wait, what fox?" Nick asked, interrupting the tiger unprofessionally.

"Just a fox," Bogo replied with a hint of _you-have-a-death-wish?_ in his voice.

"Well, what kind of fox? I mean, what's his name," Nick went on, not taking the hint.

"You don't need to know that Wilde."

"Yes I do chief. I..."

The buffalo turned to Nick with a look of anger.

"What does this have to do with you, Wilde? Somebody you know?"

"Err..." Nick fumbled. Luckily for him, Judy was there to save the day.

"I'm sure Nick was just being his nosey, foolish self again. Such a silly fox," the rabbit said with a smile.

She knew precisely what or rather who Nick was worried about. Nick was still a friend to Finnick and didn't want to see him behind bars. This might therefore lead him to do something stupid. More so than his normal escapades.

The chief looked slightly unconvinced but told Jack to go on, missing the small squeeze Nick gave Judy's paw. A silent 'thank you'.

"Like I said, he wasn't around, so I was just thinking over a tiny...tiny mistake I had made when I heard a girl yelling. It was a gazelle. She was being forced into a brown Ford by a wolverine. His name was Lucus. I tried to make an arrest but, like all criminals, he resisted. He attempted to make a getaway. That's how I ended up on the roof of a car. I nearly got him but he got me first."

With that the tiger raised his arm to show the chief and three fellow officers his clawed and bloodied paw.

"Did you get anything that might help us with the case?" Judy asked. "The Ford's number plate maybe?"

Jack shook his head.

"No, sorry. I didn't get the number plate but I did get this from him."

The cop then held up the necklace and explained how he managed to retrieve it.

Bogo took it from him and looked it over.

"Take note of this Clawhauser. We're on the lookout for a wolverine named Lucas who drives a brown Ford. Necklace retrieved from scene of crime. 14 carat gold chain weighs 20 grams. Image of a snarling tiger on necklace."

Nick's ears pricked up at this.

"A snarling tiger? Let me see."

Bogo huffed and handed it back to Jack, who passed it to Nick.

Nick studied the necklace, running a claw across the tiger design. After a few more elusive seconds of turning the object over and over, the fox chuckled to himself.

"Well, well. It is a small world after all!" he said, speaking to himself rather than the others.

"Would you care to tell us what this is about, Wilde?" Bogo asked with mild irritation.

Nick didn't take notice of the chief's tone and replied. "I think I know where old Lucas got this baby from. Or, at least, I have a pretty good guess."

"Really? How's that?" Jack enquired.

"Because only one guy owns necklaces with this particular motif on them. Jaco Ragash. He's a tiger and an old acquaintance of mine. Chances are he knows our wolverine and could lead us to him."

"Good thinking, Officer Wilde," Bogo said, then added, "This is our only lead, so he's your top priority. Find your friend Ragash and find out what he knows. Or if he's the one behind the kidnapping, bring him in. Dismissed."

"Err...sir, not to speak out of place, but what should I do?" Jack asked. "Shall I continue looking for the hustler?"

"Yes. Stay on him," the chief replied, then said, "I want this kidnapper and this hustler brought in yesterday!"

With that, he walked away, hooves thudding loudly on the polished floor.

* * *

"So where do we find your friend Jaco Ragash?" Judy asked as she drove out of the ZDP carpark."

"Tundra Town," Nick replied as he drank the day's third cup of coffee. "He's got a grand old mansion near the lake and I never said he was a friend…"

"Yes you did."

"Wrong, Fluff. I never said 'friend'. I said he was an acquaintance of mine."

"Meaning…?" Judy asked with hard stare before looking back to the road.

"Meaning I did business with him a few times. Nothing very exciting. Just a bit of fetch and carry."

"So he's got no real reason to help us. And that's assuming he's not behind it like the chief said."

"He's not behind this," the fox assured her.

"How do you know?" the rabbit asked, looking surprised by how confident her partner was.

"Because if he was, he wouldn't have been stupid enough to let that wolverine wear a necklace that could be traced back to him. He's a smart tiger."

"Well let's hope he's smart enough to know where to find our wolverine."

* * *

Tundra Town was as always freezing. Snow was falling softly and everywhere animals were skating or building snowbunnies. After a while, Nick stopped watching them. They were making him jealous. After the case was sorted out he would have to come here with Judy.

* * *

Jaco's mansion was located near the edge of the frozen lake's north side. It looked old and was of considerable size. It was striped black and white but with darkish red windows which were shaped like snowflakes. A set of stone steps led up to the mansion. All in all, it was very impressive.

At the top of the steps stood two male arctic wolves, guarding a thick mahogany door.

Strolling up to one of them, Nick smiled and said. "Morning, my good sir. I wonder, is your boss home?"

The wolf's eyes went wide and immediately he went for his gun.

"Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa," the fox said putting his paws up. "I know what you're thinking – lousy cops coming here to make trouble for all the crime bosses. But you've got it all wrong. We just want to talk to your boss. I know him, you see. We used to hang out together...kind of."

The wolf glowered at him for a moment then growled. "Wait here. Do anything stupid and you'll regret it."

"Crime bosses?!" Judy exploded indignantly as the wolf went inside.

Nick just gave her his most innocent look and replied, "Oh, did I forget to say that Jaco Ragash was a notorious crime boss? Must have slipped my mind."

"Are you kidding me?" Judy yelled. "How does that slip your mind? And I thought Mr. Big was the crime boss of Tundra Town."

"Well, he's the biggest but he's not the only one. Old Ragash had been after the top spot for years. He's not happy about being second place."

They were both interrupted from their arguing by a cough. Looking up, they saw the wolf guard had returned.

"I told the boss two cops wanted to talk to him. He wasn't happy about it but he said he'd see you. Follow me and don't try anything."

Jaco Ragash's home was lavish. Fox and bunny were led through immaculate corridors of crimson wallpaper and ornate furniture that Judy could only marvel at. Goodness knows how much they would have cost. Large pools, hot tubs and changing cabanas could also be seen through the august windows. It was all just breath-taking.

"In here," the wolf ordered and punched them through a doorway, nodding to the cougar on the other side.

The room inside was spacious, with a log fire which was currently unlit. A leather chair stood next to it and was occupied by a well-built tiger with snow-white fur. Jaco Ragash.

Jaco wore a cream coloured suit with a white undershirt and black tie. Two fox vixens were fussing over him, one doing his claws while another massaged his forehead.

"Boss. The cops," the wolf told the tiger in a flat voice.

Jaco opened his crystal blue eyes and eyed the fox and rabbit up and down as he told the vixens to get out. They hurried to obey.

Jaco's mouth split into a wide grin, showing off his very white, very sharp set of teeth.

"Nick? Nick, is that really you?" the tiger laughed in a thick, gruff accent.

Letting out the breath he had been holding in, the fox nodded. "Yeah it's me, man. You look well."

"Oh sure. I'm good. Real good. Max! You remember my friend Nick Wilde don't you?"

The cougar nodded. "Sure boss."

"Good," he laughed again. "Good. Kill him!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I look forward to posting the next chapter!**


	4. Confrontation in Tujunga

**By MalchusFireheart**

 **Edited by AngloFalcon**

* * *

"What!" Judy gasped in horror.

Next thing she knew both Nick's and her arms were forced behind their backs as Max pulled a flick knife out of his pocket and started towards Nick.

"Oh, come on man, don't do this," Nick said, panicking. "Give me a chance to explain."

Jaco just stared at him with an icy gaze. He didn't look like he was about to let the fox explain anything.

"Look man..."

"Jaco," the tiger growled.

"Okay, sure, whatever you say," Nick corrected himself. "Look, Jaco, I know I upset you. Last time I was here, I was young and foolish. You wouldn't kill me just for borrowing a few bucks, would you?"

"A few bucks?" Jaco roared in anger. "A few bucks!"

Suddenly the tiger, all 380kg of him, flew across the room, picked the fox up by the neck and slammed him hard into the wall.

"You stole $483 from me! You call that a few bucks, you little insect?"

Nick briefly considered making a crack about insect and fox biology, but decided that this was perhaps not the best time. Jaco could kill him in an instant and wouldn't hesitate to do so either. Sure, the tiger could play the upper class, smooth, lady-charming gentleman when he wanted too, but get on his bad side and...well, it was best not to get on his bad side.

"Please, I'll give you your money," Nick gasped. "I...I was going to pay you back. I just had a few things to take care of first."

"For three years?" the cougar asked dryly from behind the tiger.

"Okay, a lot of things to take care of. I'll return the money. Cop's honour."

"That's one of the reasons we're here," Judy piped up, hoping they would believe her. "Nick's done with his thieving ways and has resolved to be a better fox, starting with returning the money he stole from you."

"You have the money with you?" the tiger asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, but I can get it by tonight,"Nick said with a hopeful smile.

The tiger thought for a moment, then growled. "Tonight,or else."

With that, he threw the fox across the room, ignoring the yelp as he hit the wall.

"So, you have another reason for coming here?" Jaco asked, returning to his seat and crossing one leg over the other.

Dusting himself down, Nick pulled the necklace from his pocket and tossed it to the tiger.

"We recovered this from a wolverine named Lucas," Judy explained. "He's wanted for kidnapping. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, now would you?"

"No," the other replied bluntly. "Lucas used to work for me. I gave him that necklace for his 29th birthday. That was six years ago. Three years ago, we had a falling out with each other and he left me and the boys. We haven't seen each other since then."

Judy's ears drooped.

"But if you want to know where he is, I can find him for you."

"How," both cops asked.

"I have contacts," the tiger said with a grin. "I can find him."

"Well, we'll return tonight," Nick said, then added, "for dinner?"

"Eight o'clock, on the dot," Jaco Ragash answered, "but don't come dressed like that. Cops are bad for my business."

"No uniforms. Got it," Nick said, giving him a wink.

* * *

"Are you crazy," Judy yelled at Nick as soon as they got back into the police car.

"Sure am. Can't you tell," he replied jokingly.

One look at the bunny's face told him that the time for joking had been left far behind in a foreign land.

Ears flat, the fox asked whether Judy's sizeable irritation had anything to do with the last few minutes' chat with Ragash.

"Of course it does!" Judy shouted at him. "What on earth were you thinking? You...you stole over 300 bucks from a crime boss, and then you just go waltzing back to him without even considering the possibility that he might want to kill you."

"Well, I did considering the possibility, but I decided to take a gamble," Nick replied, trying to defend himself from the rabbit's cutting words.

"Then you're even stupider than I thought, you dumb, dumb fox!"

Nick looked a little hurt. Judy didn't care, not right now.

"You nearly got yourself killed," Judy said, slightly more softly. "You can't do something like that that again. I don't want to lose you over some stupid risk."

Nick swallowed. He knew Judy wasn't simply angry with him. She was angry because he had worried her so much. Proof of her concern was the fact that she had never once mentioned how he had also but her life in danger. Jaco could have killed her as well, and that was to Nick's shame.

Tenderly, Nick placed his paw on the rabbit's shoulder.

"Okay," he said, "for you, Carrots, I promise I'll be more careful."

Judy smiled, then frowned, telling the fox that they would have to report things to the chief.

"I know," Nick sighed. He was in for it. Boy was he in for it.

* * *

"This kind of behavior is unacceptable," the chief boomed, slamming a fist down on his desk. Somehow, it didn't break.

Nick sat in the chief's office, receiving the grilling of his life. Bogo hadn't taken to the report very well and was yelling his disapproval at the unfortunate fox. Judy stood by the office door, somewhere behind Nick's chair.

"Not only do you have dealings with a crime lord, but you also, candidly, neglect to tell your partner the severity of the danger you are putting yourselves in by entering that house. Do you understand what your brazen stupidity did? It not only put your life unnecessarily on the line, but the life of a fellow cop as well! Unacceptable. I have a mind to fire you."

He then gripped Nick by the collar of his shirt and lifted him out of his seat, where he proceeded to shake him vigorously.

"Fired. Do you understand me Wilde?"

"Sir, could you please put the fox down before you strangle him?" Judy said, a look of concern on her face.

Bogo huffed and dropped Nick onto the floor, where he lay spread out, gasping for breath.

"Officer Wilde acted in an unprofessional, undesirable and, quite frankly, idiotic manner that should not be simply brushed aside. Nor will it be," Bogo declared, fixing the rabbit with a stare that could shatter glass.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir," Nick asked from behind the Chief of Police.

"I doubt denying permission would shut you up, so go ahead," the chief replied bluntly.

Nick pulled a face behind the buffalo's back, then said, "What exactly was I supposed to do, Sir? I admit, I was unwise for not telling Carrots about Jaco, but..."

"Carrots?" the chief growled, turned his head towards the fox, a look of impending doom on his face.

Nick grinned awkwardly and replied, "Oh err..whoops. Very unprofessional. I meant to say Officer Hopps. Anyway, let's be fair to me, Sir. I borrowed Jaco's money long before I had an idea I would be joining the force. Plus, the guy was a possible lead to that wolverine we're all trying to get a hold of. What choice did I have? I couldn't just neglect my duty because someone might want to murder me! I mean, _you_ want to murder me on a daily basis, Sir, but that doesn't stop me, does it?"

Chief Bogo snorted. He knew that Wilde was, to a certain extent, right. But that still didn't excuse the irresponsible call he had made. The buffalo told him as much.

"It won't happen again, Sir," the fox said sincerely.

"It better not or next time I _will_ fire you," Bogo warned.

Standing, he then announced, "Alright the two of you will be going back to Tundra Town tonight. Officer Johnson will be going with you to make sure you behave. That's directed at you, Wilde. Dismissed."

"Sir, a moment," Nick said, raising a finger.

"Well?"

"Well, first off, I'm deeply hurt by that last remark, and second...what about the money I owe Jaco? If I turn up without it, he really will kill me."

"I've already taken the money out of your pay," Bogo replied.

"My pay?!" the fox exclaimed in horror.

"Of course. You borrowed the money, so it's only right that _you_ pay it back."

Nick just stood there, eyes wide and staring. Judy couldn't believe the fox was actually speechless, but it seemed that, for once, he was.

"Do enjoy yourself tonight, Officer Wilde," the chief told Nick. Judy was sure she saw the ghost of a smile on his face.

* * *

It was a cold night. Cold and still. No wind was blowing as both fox and rabbit waited silently by the limousine that had been sent to pick them up.

Judy was wearing a smart yet not too fancy black dress, while Nick was kitted out in a pair of grey trousers and a crisp white shirt, complete with black tie. Both cops had kept hold of their badges.

"This isn't a good start," Nick muttered, paws in his pockets. "Mr. Ragash doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Yeah, tell me about it," voiced the wolf who was driving the limousine.

Judy opened her mouth to say something, when approaching pawsteps made both her and Nick turn their heads to see Officer Johnson walking briskly towards them.

The lion was dressed in a black tuxedo, with a white under-shirt and red tie. His fur was clean and well groomed, save for his mane - that was always slightly messy. There was a smell of Coconut about him as well.

"Nick, Judy," he said with a smile.

"Evening, Offi...errr...Johnson," Judy greeted, remembering just in time that they weren't meant to show any signs of being police.

"You're late," Nick said with a mock frown.

"No, I'm early," the lion responded with a grin. "It's 07:56, and we don't have to be there until 8:00. I'm four minutes ahead of time."

Nick shook his head. "Sorry, Fuzzy, but we need to be at the mansion, sitting down and ready to eat at 8:00pm. We're not going to make it to Tundra Town in four minutes. Nope. Just can't be done."

Johnson face-palmed and groaned. "Oh man, my bad. I messed up this time."

"Afraid you did, but it's no big deal," Judy said kindly.

Johnson just hung his head in shame and began to get into the back seat of the car.

Trying to make him feel a bit better, Judy quickly added, "By the way, I love the tux! Makes you look really handsome."

The lion brightened at this and said, "Well, you don't look bad yourself, Hopps."

"What?" the rabbit asked once she noticed that Nick was standing behind her, now glowering at the car. She could deduce that he wished dark and terrible things upon the occupants of the limousine.

"The tux wasn't that special, and it didn't make him didn't look that handsome," Nick huffed irritably.

Judy was shocked for a second. She had no idea why Nick was being so hostile.

"Nick, are you jealous that I called said Johnson looked good. Are you jealous that I didn't compliment you ?" she asked.

Nick blinked a few times, then said, a bit defensively, "What? No, of course not. I'm not the kind of fox who gets jealous."

Judy wasn't convinced but she said nothing. In fact nobody said anything for the entire journey.

* * *

They arrived at the mansion just after 08:30 and were ushered inside by a distressed leopard, who told them that Ragash was getting impatient.

"Well, then let's not keep Old Stripy Face waiting," Nick replied with a smirk, as the leopard pushed open the pair of double doors that led to the dining room.

The room was sizeable and fitted with brown thorn-patterned wallpaper. Ragash sat at the end of a long solid oak table and was drinking whisky from a crystal glass.

"You're late," the tiger growled as he got up and walked over to Nick.

The fox opened his mouth to say something but the tiger cut him off. Raising a paw, he asked flatly where his money was.

"Business first, pleasantries later?" the fox said with a grin, as he fished about in his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

Ragash snatched it out of Nick's paw and opened it up to count the money. Once he was satisfied it was all there he handed it to the leopard, then smiled at the three cops.

"Now that is out of the way, let me welcome you all properly to my home. I hope it's to your liking."

"It's a little overwhelming," Judy confessed.

" Well, I suppose it is a little overdone, but I have a weakness for vibrant decor," the crime boss chuckled, then turned his attention to Johnson.

"And you must be?" the tiger asked, not unkindly, then remarked that he didn't recall inviting him to dinner.

"Johnson," the lion replied and placed his paws on Nick and Judy's shoulders. "I'm here to keep these two out of trouble. I also heard that the food is good here."

Jaco looked a bit suspicious but merely turned his back, gesturing for them to join him at the table.

"Please eat," he said as soon as the food arrived. "We'll be alone tonight. That is, save for my body guards." Saying this, he pointed behind him to the two wolves who had entered the room to come and stand either side of his chair.

For the next five minuets or so, nobody spoke. Eating the exquisite food was all anyone was interested in doing. It took two salads and a bowl of steaming potato soup before Judy asked where Lucas was.

"My contact says he saw him entering an old apartment building in Tujunga. My contact thinks the wolverine might live there. He's in and out of it a lot. He was also seen with a weasel. Maybe an accomplice."

"Who?" Judy asked.

The tiger shrugged and replied, "I have no idea. I wasn't given a name. Whoever he was, stop him and Lucas before things get out of hand."

"You mean the kidnappings?" Johnson asked.

"I mean the fear and unrest it will cause between the animals of this city."

"I'm not sure we follow," Nick said, looking a bit puzzled.

"The kidnappings have hit the news," Jaco explained. "A zebra, an antelope and a rabbit. All prey animals. Doesn't look good for the predators, does it?"

The room was deadly silent. The three cops looked at each other, then back at the crime lord. Judy felt a sensation of sickness wash over her, settling in her stomach. It made eating unbearable.

"Are you saying predators are deliberately targeting prey animals?" Johnson enquired, looking more than a little uneasy.

"I don't know, but I guarantee, deliberate or not, blame will fall on predators. Rifts between predators and prey will form. We all pride ourselves on our tolerance of other species. We pride ourselves on how we have put our ancient pasts behind us. But scratch just a little under the surface, and we find that fear and mistrust are not as dead as we let ourselves believe. One small spark and whoosh! A mighty fire rises."

Silence resumed for an uncomfortably long time.

"We can't have preds and prey turning on each other again. Not so soon after the night howler incident," Judy said, breaking the ice. "I don't want the city being torn apart again."

"Well then, good hunting," Jaco replied, flashing the three of them a brilliant smile before returning to the glass of red wine in his paw.

* * *

It didn't take the cops long to find the old apartment building Jaco had mentioned. The place was worn down and contained more than a few broken windows. It was located near the rope bridge that Judy and Nick had once been chased across by a savage Mr. Manchas. Squinting, Judy thought she could even see his house in the distance. She wondered how he was getting on nowadays. Last she had heard,the poor guy was suffering from PTSD. Pushing her thoughts away, she approached the door of the building and knocked, the sound echoing through the close night air.

A few moments later, the door creaked open. An elderly elephant looked timidly out at them.

"Hi," Judy said with a warm smile and flashed her badge. "I hope you can help us..."

She was cut off by Nick pushing her out of the way.

"Officers Good Looking, Big Ears and Bad Hair Day," he said, pointing to each of them in turn. "We're looking for a wolverine named Lucas. He's wanted for kidnapping."

The elephant's eyes went wide. "Kidnapping," he gasped, "Oh dear. Err, Lucas isn't here at the moment. I don't know where he's gone, but I'm sure he'll be back shortly. You can wait for him if you like. Second floor. Third door on the left.

"Cheers. We'll do that," the fox replied as he was handed a key.

As soon as he was through the door, he had to run for his life as 'Officers Big Ears and Bad Hair Day' attempted to murder him for the nicknames.

Reaching the small apartment first, Nick opened the door and went in, heading for the bedroom. Save for the bed and a chest of draws, it was empty. The only thing of interest was a photo of Lucas with his arms round the shoulders of a fox and raccoon. All three were laughing and wore green, sleeveless vests with the letters ZAF printed in black.

"Zootopian Armed Forces," Nick muttered as the other two entered the room.

Judy was about to say something, when voices were heard.

The three officers ran to find a hiding place. Nick hid behind the door, while the rabbit and lion ducked behind the bed.

"Oh, come on man! It'll be fun," one of the voices whined as the door opened.

"I told you, Steve. I'm tired," came the reply.

"yeah but Lucas..."

"I said no."

Judy nodded to Johnson and both of them stood up, tranquilizer guns in paws.

"Freeze," Judy yelled at the somewhat shocked weasel and wolverine.

The weasel was thin, scruffy and looked terrified. The wolverine, who was identified as Lucas from his previous description, looked volcanic. Both had pistols with them but not in paw. Something the cops were thankful for.

Who on earth are you? Lucas roared.

"Duh. What do you think the police badges mean? House keeping?" Nick said, stepping out from behind the door.

"Lucas, you and your friend are under arrest for kidnapping," Johnson said calmly.

"You dirty cop! I ought to tear your head off," Lucas yelled loud enough to wake the dead.

"Well, that's going to be used against you in court," Nick sniggered, then told the two criminals to move it. They did as ordered. Nick, a smug smile on his face, followed.

The three of them were just out of the apartment door when the door next to Lucas's opened and an angry looking otter lady stormed out.

"Mr. Blackclaw, I thought I told you and that weasel friend of yours to keep it down!"

Taking the chance he had been given, Lucas grabbed hold of the otter and shoved her into Nick, knocking him and the two cops behind off balance.

"Move!" Lucas snarled at Steve.

Nick growled as both criminals tore down the corridor, making for the stairs.

Running as fast as he could, the fox raced after them, knowing his fellow officers would be close behind. That is, once they had made sure the otter was okay.

"Stop!" Nick yelled and shot his tranqulizer at the escaping predators.

The dart barely missed the weasel, hitting the metal banister nearby. Steve returned fire.

The bullet hit the wall as Nick threw himself on the floor.

Making it to the first floor, the wolverine took another shot at Nick, but was stopped by a shot from Judy.

Nearly losing his paw, Lucas snatched Steve and jumped over the side of the stairs but not before getting off a shot that hit Johnson in the leg. The lion roared in pain but told the other two to keep going.

A painful grunt told the cops Lucas and Steve were now on the ground floor.

Smashing the front door open, Lucas and Steve ran out into the pouring rain. Taking a left, they made for one of the sky-rides. They had just reached the platform when Nick slammed into Lucas. Steve tried to help but was himself tackled by Judy.

Snarling, Nick elbowed Lucas hard in the stomach and gave him a kick, sending him backwards.

With a growl, the wolverine hit out at Nick, only for the fox to catch his paw. Nick pulled his free paw back to punch the wolverine, but before the fox could move, the wolverine cracked him across the head, sending him to the ground.

Turning his attention to Steve and Judy, Lucas saw the rabbit and the weasel fighting back and forth, each trying desperately to incapacitate the other. Judy had her back to the wolverine, giving Lucas a clear shot.

Aiming his gun, the criminal fired.

At the last second, however, the rabbit and the weasle spun around, putting Steve in Lucas's line of fire.

Steve screamed as the bullet embedded itself in his body. The weasel let out a weak cry, then fell to the ground.

"Steve!" Lucas yelled in alarm, running over to him, gun dropped behind. "Steve get up. Come on man. Get up! Steve!"

It was no use, the weasle was gone.

"You killed him!" the wolverine spat, blaming Judy for his own mistake. "You killed him!" he howled in rage.

There wasn't even time for the rabbit to get off a single shot before Lucas was on her. Having no weapon of his own, he attacked with claws and teeth.

Judy tried desperately to get the maddened predator off her as he tore through fur and flesh. As her strength failed and the world began to go black, Judy realized it was a fight she wasn't going to win. Her thoughts went back to her home. Her parents.

Just as Lucas was about to deliver a final blow, he was grabbed from behind by a snarling Nick and thrown away from Judy.

Turning with rage in his eyes, the fox pointed his gun at the wolverine, using ever bit of his self-will to stop himself from pulling the trigger there and then. Fur standing up on end, he yelled in fury, "If you so much as twitch, I'll..."

He never finished his sentence. Lucas held eye contact for a second more, then rolled off the edge of the wooden platform, falling to the trees below.

Nick was by Judy's side in an instant. He cast the gun aside and cradled the rabbit in his arms, thinking nothing of the blood that soaked into his uniform.

"Carrots! Judy, please be alright, please. Come on. You can't die on me, Fluff. Who else am I going to bribe into buying me blueberries?"

Judy didn't respond.

Nick pulled her closer, tears in his eyes.

"Judy," he said again, voice cracking.

Judy coughed and then moaned.

"Judy!" Nick shouted, never having felt so relieved.

"What happened?" a voice asked, making Nick look up. It was Johnson. He was limping badly and blood was trickling from his right leg.

"Lucas got away," Nick said, then added, "Judy's in bad shape. We need an ambulance and fast."

Johnson nodded, then pulled out his phone and made the call.

* * *

Lucas shivered slightly as he stood hunched by the entrance to an old warehouse on the east side of Tundra Town. It was a meeting place. He had to tell the boss the bad news.

"Where's Steve?" a voice asked from the shadows, making the wolverine stand upright.

A white wolf stepped into the light, his hard green eyes fixed on the wolverine.

Lucas had only met the wolf once before, when he had hired him for the kidnappings.

"Steve's dead, boss," the wolverine said bluntly.

"Dead?" The wolf sounded a little surprised.

"The cops found my place. I don't know who tipped them off, but they were there. We made a run for it, but they got Steve. I clawed one of them up pretty good. Didn't get the chance to finish her, much to my regret."

"Were you followed here?" the wolf asked with a dark look.

"No. I lost the cops and nobody else came after me."

There was a few moments of uneasy silence, then the wolf huffed and said, "You're still going ahead with the next target. Not tomorrow. Too soon. The next day. I should have found you a new driver by then."

Lucas nodded, then walked away, knowing the meeting was over.

Once the wolverine was out of sight, the wolf snarled and hit the wall of the building. It could take all day, if not longer, to find Lucas a new driver. Unless...

Smiling, the wolf pulled out his mobile and dialed a number.

After a moment, someone answered.

"Who on earth is it? It's past midnight."

"Hello Mr. Lester," the wolf replied.

Silence followed for nearly a full minute, and then the voice growled, "Who is..."

"Oh, come now. Don't tell me you've forgotten your old friend Howlton."

"We're not friends," the voice on the other end growled.

"Maybe not. But we were partners once. We worked so well together. And speaking of work, I have a job for you."

"Then you must be out of your mind. If you think for one second that I'm going to work for or with you, then you've got another thing coming."

"Now, now Mr. Lester. Let's not do this the hard way." the wolf huffed, beginning to get impatient.

"Go stick your head in a..."

"Alright, let me put it this way, Lester," Howlton growled, "Either you do as you're told, or I tell the city about your past. Got it? Yeah, you forgot I know about that little bit of history you have. Well, I'll tell the ZPD all about it, and you know what that mean's, don't you? So if you think you can get out of this without doing as I say, than fine. Go ahead. But I'll make you suffer for it."

Moments ticked by before the wolf heard a soft, "What do I have to do?"

"All in good time, my friend. All in good time. I'll be in touch. Good night, Mr. Lester. I'll see you soon."

With that the wolf ended the call.

...

As soon as the phone clicked, Lester yelled and threw it to the other side of the room.

He thought he had seen the last of Howlton but now here he was, rearing his ugly head again after so many years.

Lester hated that wolf. He hated everything about him and all he stood for. Most of all, he hated that he, Lester, was being forced to work for the slime and had no way out. He couldn't let the ZPD find out about his past. It would ruin everything. He didn't want to work for Howlton, but he had no choice.

"Perfect ," Finnick growled as he flopped onto the floor of his apartment. "Just perfect."

* * *

 **Hey all,**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed my longest chapter yet! *Dies from exhaustion***

 **Please review, and try not to cry too hard. Judy will be okay. Or will she? We'll just have to wait to find out! Dun Dun Dun!**


	5. Motivation for misdeeds

**By Malchus-Fireheart**

 **Edited by AngloFalcon**

* * *

Nick Wilde sat in a small hospital room and waited. It had been two days since the attack on his partner. Two days of agonizing worry.

Judy had been rushed to a hospital in Downtown as soon as she and the other two cops had been picked up from Tujunga. Nick had paced up and down the waiting room restlessly until an old sheep doctor had come to give him news about Judy. He had informed the fox that his partner's wounds were grim. The doctor's team had done all they could and only time would tell if the rabbit was to make a full recovery. It was now a matter of waiting, and that's just what Nick was doing. He hated every second of it. At least the doctor had been kind enough to let him wait by Judy's bedside.

The fox sat with his head buried in a book. He wasn't enjoying it, but it was better than sitting there doing nothing. His ear twitched slightly as the door clicked open. Looking up, he saw Jack Lewis enter the room.

The tiger was dressed in civilian clothes. He held a card and flowers in his paws. Giving Nick a weak smile, he placed the card on Judy's bedside table and the flowers in a vase.

"How is she?" the tiger asked.

"Not good," Nick replied, then slumped down in his chair. He quickly added "Thanks for the card and flowers. It was a kind thought." Truthfully, he was now feeling guilty that he hadn't brought his own flowers for Judy. He just hoped she wouldn't be hurt if she heard about it.

"It was my mum's idea," Jack confessed. "I've got a day off, so I was helping her with the shopping. Then we when to visit a friend of hers in the Rainforest District,we live in Sahara Square, the Ottertons. They own a flower shop."

"Ottertons?" Nick asked, sitting up.

"You know them?"

"You bet your stripy little tail I know them. My first case with Judy involved the Ottertons. I guess you could say, in a way, it's thanks to them that I met Officer Twitching Nose."

"Thanks for the nickname," Judy moaned weakly from the bed.

"Judy!" Nick exclaimed joyfully. Jumping up he rushed over to the bed and hugged the rabbit, apologizing as she winced in pain.

"It's good to see you too, Nick," Judy said softly, then waved at Jack.

Jack smiled a bit. "Hi Judy...err, is it okay if I call you Judy?"

"Sure is," Judy replied, then turned back to Nick and asked what happened after Lucas attacked her.

"I was the hero, as always. Pulled him off you and saved your life. Johnson called for help, but I was really the mammal of the moment."

Judy rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Dumb fox. Thank for saving me." After a moment's thought, she added, "Oh and thanks for the flowers. I love them."

Nick looked guilty and stammered, "Well...you see…."

"Yeah, it was sweet of you Nick," Jack spoke up. "You sure got her some pretty ones."

Nick looked at the tiger, an expression of confusion written on his features. He hadn't missed the way Jack had emphasized the word 'you', even if Judy had.

The tiger just mouthed Nick a "We'll settle up later."

The fox was pleasantly surprised by his fellow predator. Not only had he bought flowers for Judy, he had also just helped Nick out of an awkward situation. The vulpine felt a glow of appreciation for his fellow cop.

Turning back to Judy, the fox said, "You better hurry up and get well again. Work's so boring without a partner."

"Maybe I'll take extra-long to heal, just so I can stay away from you and your dumb jokes," Judy replied with a chuckle.

Nick clutched dramatically at his heart and wailed, "Oh Judy, you have crushed me emotionally."

"Good grief! Are you two always this bad?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Far, far worse," Nick replied with a shake of his head.

A cough to the side of them made the three mammals turn towards the door. A pig nurse stood there looking at them over the top of her glasses.

"Miss. Hopps needs to rest now," she said in a stern voice.

"But she's only just woken up!" Jack protested.

The nurse fixed him with a withering stare. All debate was clearly over.

Dejectedly, the fox and the tiger left the room, but not before wishing Judy another speedy recovery.

Once they had gone, the rabbit snuggled down into her bed and fell promptly asleep.

* * *

It was another two days before Judy was discharged from the hospital. Anyone with half a brain could see that she needed longer, but the hospital would have none of it.

Returning to her apartment, Judy spent the morning cleaning and checking her emails. She was, in all honesty, board out of her brain. Once she couldn't take the boredom anymore she donned her uniform and headed off to the ZPD headquarters.

As soon as Judy arrived, she received a big hug from Clawhauser and numerous slaps on the back from the other cops on duty, making her hiss with pain. The exception to this behaviour was Fangmeyer who simply gave her a nod and said that it was good to see her. The tigress then asked if the chief knew of her arrival.

"Not yet," Judy replied.

"I'll tell him you're here," Fangmeyer said, then added that Nick was in the canteen if Judy was looking for him.

Judy thanked her colleague, then headed off to find Nick.

The canteen was busy. Most mammals were taking their lunch breaks and talking about the day's work.

"Then the chipmunk screams death at me just for being a predator! Unbelievable."

Judy only caught the end of Snarlov's conversation with Wolford but what she did hear made her frown. She knew preds and prey didn't get along all the time and that lots of people didn't like cops, but to openly direct one's bias against predators towards a uniformed cop was unusual. Judy just pulled a face to herself and continued on her way.

Nick was sitting at a table in the middle of the canteen and was playing about with his phone, as always.

"Hi Nick," the rabbit greeted, taking the seat opposite her partner, wincing as she did.

Nick looked up.

"Carrots!" he shouted joyfully, then added, "what are you doing here? You look terrible. No offence.

"I've been discharged from the hospital."

Nick's mouth dropped open slightly.

"Yeah, not really to my liking either. That's hospitals for you," the rabbit said with crossed arms.

Nick just snorted loudly, then asked how she was actually feeling.

"I've been better," she replied. "I'll be fine as long as my stitches don't come undone, because that would be kinda a big deal."

Nick looked like he was about to say something but before he got the words out, his phone went off and the sound of brash pop music filled the room.

"Hello?" Nick said as he answered it.

A few seconds went by, then the fox beamed and said, "Finnick, how are you man? Where have you been? I've been trying to phone you all morning."

Judy looked puzzled as she saw Nick go from smiling to frowning in less than a second.

"Pardon?" Nick said to the fox on the other end. "Yeah, I heard you. Look man, where did this come from? I thought we were meeting up tomorrow to hang out. Yeah, that's what we said last week. Oh...okay. Well, see you s..."

Nick scowled as the phone went dead. Finnick hadn't even waited for Nick to finish his sentence.

"What was that about?" Judy asked, her nose twitching with curiosity.

"Finnick's being weird," Nick replied making a face.

"Is that supposed to be news?" Judy asked and punched Nick's arm lightly.

Nick chuckled. "Well, weird even for Finnick. He keeps rejecting my calls for no good reason and seems agitated about something but refuses to talk to me about it. Oh, and that phone call - that was him telling me that he's going to be out of reach for a few days despite the fact that we were going to hang out tomorrow."

Nick then leaned across the table and gripped the collar of Judy's uniform, pulling her closer towards him.

"Finnick's wants to be alone instead of chilling with a handsome devil like me. It's not natural to choose...well, anything over my perfect self. It isn't."

Judy rolled her eyes and smacked Nick's paws away. She had known him long enough to see that he was worried about Finnick and was trying to cover up the fact by goofing about. He always did that.

"I'm not sure I can blame him," Judy retorted. "I think everybody need a good break from you every now and then."

"Oh, cheeky," Nick replied and booped her on the nose.

"That's it!" Judy yelled in mock anger. She was about to beat Nick over the head when Fangmeyer arrived.

Calmly, the tigress stated that the chief wanted to see both of them in his office. She then added that it was most likely about Nick's juvenile behaviour and how best to tackle it.

"You're cheeky too," the fox replied, making a face at the tigress as he walked with Judy.

The walk up to the chief's office wasn't easy going for Judy. It was hard on her legs and more tiring than usual. Nick offered to help her but she politely turned him down. Nick's guess was that she didn't want the chief to see that she was still in pain as Nick knew she was.

"Take a seat," Bogo said gruffly as soon as Nick and Judy entered the office.

Sitting, the two cops looked at the buffalo in anticipation.

"Firstly, I would say that it's good to see you back here, Hopps. But I'm not going to, because I don't care," the chief started.

Judy smiled slightly, knowing that the chief was indeed glad to see that she was back.

"Secondly, I'm sending you to meet a raccoon named Bradley Devall. He's an army veteran."

"Lucas's buddy?" Nick asked, then started to explain about the photo they had found in the wolverine's apartment.

"Yes, yes, that's the one" Bogo said, cutting him off with a wave of his hoof before continuing.

"Most of the time he's at the old army base just outside of town. He helps out at a youth club on Wednesdays and Fridays. Meet with him and find out if he knows anything about what Lucas's motives might be."

"What if he refuses to talk, sir?" Judy asked.

"Make sure he doesn't," the chief huffed.

"Yes sir," both officers said in union.

"Good. Dismissed." Bogo said, showing them to the door.

As the rabbit and the fox left the office, they bumped into Jack Lewis.

"Judy? You're back!" the tiger said cheerfully, then greeted Nick as well.

"Hi Stripes," Nick replied, before asking Jack what he was up to.

"Going to see the chief. Big moment," Jack answered as his chest puffed out with pride.

"About that hustler?" Nick asked with a bit too much concern in his voice.

Officer Lewis looked a little annoyed. "No. I'm done with that. I caught up with him this morning only to find that I couldn't touch him. He had a permit and receipt of declared commerce and…everything. I couldn't even get him on tax evasion because he was clean on that too."

"He was what?" Nick exploded, causing Jack to jump back in shock. "Why, of all the good for nothing, sneaky little...creeps!" Nick continued to rage as he stood there, shaking with fury.

Judy bit her lip and tried very hard not to laugh herself silly. Jack, no doubt, thought that Nick's outburst was due to the criminal fox escaping the arm of the law. The rabbit knew different.

Tax evasion was the very thing she had gotten Nick on while on her first case. Finnick had been there and had been greatly amused by the whole thing. The fact that he was now paying his taxes so as not to get done was a hit to Nick's pride. Judy found this truly hilarious and would definitely be teasing Nick about it later on. For now, however, she thought it best that she didn't rub it in. At least, not while Officer Lewis was around, as the tiger might think she really was being mean to Nick.

Jack sighed. "I know. It's a pain in the tail, but that's just the way it goes. I'd better go talk to the chief. I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Good luck," Nick said. "You'll need it."

* * *

Judy grunted as she got out of the ZDP car. The movement had pulled slightly on her stitches and started off a tingling feeling.

The rabbit and fox stood outside a youth club in the west end of Savanna Central. The place was in bad need of a paint job. It was Wednesday so it was a safe bet that Devall was inside training a bunch of kid and teens about self-defense and physical exercise and the like.

As soon as Nick and Judy entered, they were bombarded with the sound of pop music. They stood in the youth club's reception hall. Nobody was about, save for a nerdy looking lion at the desk who was jiving about to the music. Deciding that his dancing skills were almost as bad as Nick's, Judy walked up to the desk and coughed loudly. Stopping the music, the lion threw her a finger gun.

"Yo, bunny girl," he said somewhat to Judy's annoyance.

Forcing herself to smile, she said, "Hi. I was wondering if a Mr. Devall was here."

"Who wants to know?" the lion asked.

"Well me. That's why I asked," Judy said, giving him a look.

The lion thought about this for a while. Judy was sure she could hear his gears slowly turning, before he grinned.

"Dude," he said, "Devall's in the gym. Turn right and then go through two rooms."

"Thank you," Judy replied, then started off, Nick following slowly behind her. It didn't escape Judy's notice that the fox was doing a fair bit of chuckling.

"Poor bunny. You always seem to run into morons,don't you?" Nick said, nudging her arm.

Judy just looking up at him with an expression that said it all.

"Okay, I guess I walked into that one," the fox scowled.

Reaching the gym, both cops saw about twenty mammals, a mix of predators and prey, all performing self-defense techniques. Some of them were also engaged in physical exercise. All were the victims of incandescent yelling from a well-built raccoon.

"You call that a push-up? My grandmother could do better than that, and she's dead! Don't just fall down when somebody hits you. Get back up and knock their teeth out."

"Excuse me, Mr. Bradley Devall, Officers Wilde and Hopps," Nick said as he tapped the raccoon's shoulder.

The raccoon scowled and moved away from the fox. "Yeah that's me. What do you want? If it's about one of this lot, they didn't do anything."

"No, you got it all wrong, man." Nick said as he stuck his paws into his pockets. "We're here to talk to you about a friend of yours. Lucas..."

"Blackclaw?" Bradley asked with concern. "Is he in trouble?"

"He's wanted both for kidnapping and attempted homicide," Judy answered.

"Prey animals?" the Devall asked.

"The kidnappings? Yes."

The raccoon shook his head and muttered. "Figures..."

"Meaning?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

Bradley motioned for the two officers to follow him into another room away from the youths. This wasn't without yelling at the young mammals that they had better behave themselves while he was chatting to the cops.

"I guess I should have seen this coming," the raccoon told the other two as they entered the room nearest to the gym. "I met Lucas years ago. We both joined the armed forces in the same year. We were shipped off to fight some war across the seas. We fought long and hard for five years before it was all over. Lucas thought we'd return home as heroes. That was a laugh. Nobody cared a zip about what we did for this city. Lucas didn't even get compensation for losing his eye. The guy was half blind and agonized. Nobody cared. Ungrateful little punks. We should have..." The raccoon cut himself off and allowed himself to calm down before going on. "No, that's not quite true. Not everyone let us down. Predators treated us just fine."

"But prey animals didn't." Judy finished off, knowing full well that that was what the raccoon was saying.

"Yeah, that's about it," Bradley said. "We fought our tails off for this city and everyone, almost everyone, just turned their backs. Blackclaw saved hundreds of lives in the war. He was shot, cut, beaten, captured, tortured and most things in-between. Others would have given up, but Lucas was a fighter and he fought to keep people safe. What thanks did he get for it? None. He was bitter. Very bitter."

"So these kidnappings are about revenge?" Nick said, more to himself than to the others.

"Most likely," Bradley replied.

"Where is he now?" Judy inquired.

The raccoon shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't know. I haven't been in contact with him in nearly two and a half years. We became distant after a heated argument. Lucas said that we should teach the prey animals a lesson for the way they treated us. I disagreed with him. All hell broke loose."

"And you didn't think of reporting this to the police, I take it? Good show." Nick said with unnecessary sarcasm in his voice.

"Report what?" the raccoon snapped. "Report that my buddy was resentful that people gave him the cold shoulder, even after he risked life and limb for them? Sorry. I didn't know justified anger was a punishable offense."

"You're speaking to an officer," Nick grunted, making a face.

"Could have fooled me," the raccoon growled. "Look, I'm sorry I couldn't help. But unless there was something else, I'd like to get back to the kids."

"Thanks for your time," Judy said plainly.

Bradley nodded and turned to leave, only to stop mid-step.

A cheetah teen,stood in the doorway, staring at the three of them. The worried look on his face told them that he clearly had been listening in on their conversation. Judging by the pen and paper in his paws, he had also been writing down what they had been saying.

"Billy!" Devall yelled in fury.

The cheetah took off like a shot, the three adults in hot pursuit. The cheetah ran as fast as he could, making it through the gym well ahead of the others.

Judy, Nick and Bradley put on a burst of speed, although Judy had trouble with this. The hard running was hurting her side to no end. Still, she was determined to catch up with the fleeing youth.

It wasn't until she had passed through the next two room that a blinding pain shot through her and she went down. Hitting the floor head first, the rabbit let out a cry of pain.

"Judy!" Nick shouted, doubling back. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the bunny's wounds must have reopened due to the heavy running.

Head swimming, Judy was just about aware of Nick picking her up and telling her to hold on. Then the world fell away and she sank into darkness.

* * *

 **Hi all,sorry this chapter took so long. I hope you all like it and please,please review. I meants a lot to me as feedback can tell me what I'm doing wrong or right. Also it might be a little while before my next chapter as I'm not only working on that but a one-shot as well. Oh and the first person who gets the inside joke I did with the raccoon's name gets to request a chapter for moments.(that's my fic of Zootopia one-shots) Bye for now and have a good day/night. See you all soon. I hope.  
**

 **P.S Remeber to look out for my one-shot. :)**


	6. New leads and complications

**By MalchusFireheart**

 **Edited by AngloFalcon**

* * *

Judy woke with a groan and looked about. She was in her apartment and was lying in bed. Nick was sitting at the end of the bed watching her.

"Morning, Carrots," the fox said, coming closer.

"What happened?" Judy asked as she rubbed her head with a paw.

"Your stitches kind of reopened while you were chasing that kid. You passed out and I had to save you again." The fox grinned and added, "That's the second time I've had to save you on this case. Maybe I should start charging blueberries. One boxful for each time I save you?"

"Greedy fox," the bunny said, then asked if he had managed to catch the cheetah teen.

"Billy? Yes, yes I did, but not before he hit me in the face! That was lucky, in a way, because it meant I could get him for assault. Had to keep Bradley away from him. The guy was kind of mad that the youngster was spying on us. ZPD's got him in custody but he's not talking. The cheetah, that is, not the raccoon." Nick winked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious that he's working with Lucas," Judy said, crossing her arms.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Perhaps he was just being nosey."

"Nick," the rabbit said, giving him a 'do you really believe that?' look.

"Either way Carrots, we need him to talk to us. If he's working with Lucas, he's bound to know something that can help us."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Judy asked and tried to get out of bed only for Nick to push her back down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast, Fluff. You need to rest up a bit."

"Nick, I'm fine. _Really_."

"Yeah, well you blacking out during a case says differently."

Judy narrowed her eyes at the fox and said, "I'm getting up Nick, and you're not stopping me."

Huffing, Nick threw his paws up in the air. "Oh, you bunnies. So stubborn!"

Ignoring him, Judy got up and made for the door, slapping Nick's paw away as he offered to help her. She didn't want to rely on his help all the time. It wouldn't be good for either of them.

* * *

"Hopps? You're alive?" Clawhauser said with a mixture of both shock and delight.

"Alive?" Judy repeated, a bit taken aback. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nick told me that you collapsed during a chase. Then I didn't hear about you from anyone! I thought you had died! I was really upset. Even listening to cut bands didn't help..."

"Clawhauser! It's only been three hours," Nick said, fixing the chubby cheetah with a hard stare.

Clawhauser just shifted uneasily in his seat and muttered, "Well she _could_ have died for all I knew."

Nick just sighed and shook his head at how silly his fellow cop was being. Judy, on the other paw, was touched and told him so.

The cheetah smiled and said that it was nothing.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Much as I'd love to mess about with you two all day, I've got to question Billy Swiftpaw. Heh, 'Swiftpaw'," he mused. "Good name for a cheetah."

"Hang on a moment. You're going to question him?" Judy asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nick just shrugged. "He won't talk to Wolford or Higgins, so I'm going to give it a shot. It's only right that I do my bit."

"That's unusually mature of you," Judy grinned.

"You know how it is, Fluff. Sometimes it's just not the time to goof off. Catch you later."

Wiggling his eyebrows, the fox turned and strolled off. As soon as he got to the interrogation room, he put on his biggest smile and opened the door.

The room was small with nothing in besides a table and a drinking facility. Billy sat at one end of the table, staring at its surface

"Hi Billy," the fox said cheerfully. "How you doing? So, about this morning..."

"I'm not going to talk to you either," Billy said, cutting the fox off.

"Now, you know that's not what I want to hear," Nick replied as he sat in a chair across from Billy.

"I'm not saying anything. Please stop asking," Billy said, voice loud but without anger.

"I've only asked once."

"That wolf and hippo asked me before you," the teen grunted. "When can I go home?"

"When you answer my questions. You know I can keep you here since I've got you on assault. So go ahead and tell me why you were eavesdropping on me. Then you can go."

Nothing.

Shaking his head, the fox got up and said, "Not talking? Well it looks like you'll be here for a while then. I'll be back later when you decide you'd like to have a chat. Bye-bye."

Opening the door, the fox strolled out, walking straight into Jack Lewis and a cup of boiling coffee, guaranteeing a yell from the tiger as the hot liquid spilt all over him.

"Whoopsie. I didn't see you there," Nick apologized. "You've gotta be more careful."

"Me?" Jack said is exasperation. "It was you! You great nincompoop."

"Now, now. Respect your elders and betters," the fox told him in a stern tone. He even wagged a finger at him for emphasis.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're not my 'elder and better' at all."

"Am too. Nine years older, little Baby Boo."

"Baby Boo?!" Jack repeated, looking offended. "How does that rabbit put up with you?"

Nick considered. "I don't know. Must be my amazing personality. Anyhow, I got to go. Got to tell the chief that the prisoner still isn't talking."

Jack's ears perked up in interest and he asked who the prisoner was.

"Oh, just some kid called Billy Swiftpaw," the reynard replied as he walked away.

He didn't get far before he was grabbed by the arm and spun round to face a wide-eyed and very shocked Jack.

"Billy Swiftpaw?" the tiger exclaimed in alarm. "Why? What has he done? Is he alright? When did you arrest him?"

Frowning, the fox said, "Do I take it that you know him?"

"Yeah, he lives on the same street as me. We hang out together nearly every Friday. Nick, he's a nice guy. I'm sure whatever he's done wasn't his fault."

"I'm pretty much certain it was," Nick replied, then told the tiger to wait there.

Opening the door again, Nick called inside. "Billy, somebody's here to see you. It's Jack Lewis."

"Hi Billy. What have you gotten yourself into now?" Jack asked as he slipped into the room.

The cheetah's mouth dropped open. "Jack? Since when did you become a cop?"

"Since about ...this week. You've got to admit I look pretty cool in blue." Taking on a more serious look, the tiger then asked why the cheetah was detained.

Billy instantly want quiet.

"Billy? Come on. It's me," Jack said gently.

"Look, Jack, it's nothing. Cops just feel the need to arrest people at random. No offence."

"You were taking note of my conversation with Bradley Devall, and then when I tried to confront you about it, you assaulted me," Nick said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So I hit you. That was rude. Can I go now? Please?" Billy replied without looking at either cop.

Sighing, Jack sat down and put a paw on the other's shoulder, before saying in a soft voice, "Billy just talk to me, will you? Come on. We're friends. I promise you won't go to jail or anything, but please tell me what's going on. Officer Wilde won't press charges."

He then glanced over at Nick, who nodded, letting both felids know that he agreed.

Swallowing, Billy said, "Okay, well I guess...err... I guess I should say sorry for hitting Officer Wilde, but I had to get out of there, you see."

"Why?" Nick asked, tilting his head a little.

Billy was silent for another moment. When he did speak, it was to Jack, and not the fox.

"Do you know Clawvick?"

"Yeah, the polar bear. He lives on our street," Jack replied. "My mom knows him. Well, only for about three weeks now."

Billy nodded. "I was helping him out the other day and making a bit of idle chatter. He didn't seem that interested at first. Not until I mentioned those kidnappings. He became interested then. He grabbed me by the arm and demanded that I tell him what I knew about it."

Jack and Nick shared a look.

"I told him that I only knew about it from T.V," Billy went on, "that the cops were looking for a wolverine called Lucas. He told me that if I heard anyone talking about this Lucas, I was to report back what they said."

The cheetah paused. He then added that Clawvick had threatened to hurt his family if he didn't do as he was told.

Jack growled darkly. "Why, that no-good little creep. Well, don't you worry about him, Billy. The ZPD will take care of things. Nobody's going to hurt your family."

"Yeah kid, leave it to us," Nick said, before explaining that he'd get to it right away.

Leaving his two fellow predators to talk alone, the fox went looking for Judy, finally finding her heading for reception.

"Hey Fluff, where you off to?" Nick enquired.

"Nick, I was just looking for you," Judy replied as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "Chief wants us both in his office. I'm not sure why."

Nick just shrugged and followed Judy up to Bogo's office. The rabbit still struggled with the stairs, due to her injuries.

"Take a seat," Bogo said to them both, scowling at them from his desk.

The two officers did as they were told, already knowing the buffalo was unhappy about something.

"It seems you blacked out this morning while pursuing a possible suspect," the chief said, fixing his gaze on Judy.

"Yes sir," Judy replied, feeling about the size of a mouse.

"Now I wonder how that might have happene?" the buffalo grunted.

"Well sir, it was due to the fact that I haven't yet made a full recovery. The exertion reopened some of my wounds, since they hadn't yet had time to fully heal."

"I see," Bogo replied, then asked why he hadn't been informed about the extent of the rabbit's injuries.

Judy swallowed, knowing that whatever she said would mean trouble. She had deliberately neglected to tell the chief that she was still in bad shape. She had done so to show that she was tough and was still capable of doing her job. If the chief thought differently, then he might take her off the case. It was now time for her to own up to that fact, and chances were that the result wouldn't be pleasant.

"I didn't want you to think I couldn't hack it, sir," the rabbit muttered and looked down at her paws. "I didn't want you to think I couldn't do my job."

"It seems that you _couldn't,_ after all. Delusions of grandeur, Officer Hopps," her boss huffed.

Judy's eyes shot back up to look at him, hurt evident in her expression.

That had been an unnecessary comment and they all knew it.

"Sir, don't you think that's uncalled for?" Nick said, fur brisling slightly.

"Can it, Wilde," the buffalo said coldly without looking away from Judy.

 _Oh no,_ Judy thought, _here it comes. Disciplinary action. What's he going to say now?_

"Officer Hopps, I'm taking you off the kidnapping case," Bogo announced bluntly.

"What?" both cops exclaimed in shock.

"Hopps, you're in no shape for this case. Your wounds haven't healed enough for you to carry out your duties. You need time to recover."

"But sir-"

"No buts, officer. Your injuries have already caused you to black out once, and I won't have it happening again. On duty, it's too much of a risk."

"It was a one-time thing, sir," Nick said coming to Judy's aid. "It won't happen again. It was just a one off."

"And how can you be one hundred percent sure of that, Officer Wilde?" the chief asked, staring at the fox intensely.

"Well I...err..." Nick faltered.

"I'm sorry Wilde, but as commendable as is your loyalty to your partner, I'm afraid your argument is invalid."

Turning back to look at Judy, the chief told her that his decision was final.

The rabbit opened her mouth to object again but closed it knowing that he was right. She hadn't given herself time to recover. She had told herself that it was simply because there was too much for her to do. In truth, it was more to do with pride and not wanting to look weak to her colleagues. She had been lucky today. Nick had been close and there hadn't been any danger to either of them. Next time, luck might be less inclined to smile on them. If it was just her life at risk, then the rabbit might have pushed harder to change the chief's mind, but she had Nick to think about as well. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if her current handicap put her partner at risk.

Sighing, the rabbit said, "Yes, you're right sir. I understand this is necessary."

"Splendid," Bogo answered. "As it so happens, Hopps, you were due a holiday in a few days anyway. All we'll be doing is bringing that forward."

Judy had forgotten about her holiday. Suddenly, being forced to take a break was a bit less crushing. At least this way it would seem more like having her holiday early rather than having to take sick leave. She would get the chance to finally enjoy herself. Bunnyburrow would be holding its annual summer ball soon, and Judy had to admit that she did enjoy attending that event.

Looking at Nick, the buffalo said, "I'll be assigning you a new partner ASAP. It's only a temporary replacement, you understand."

Nick nodded, then enquired as to who it might be.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to see who isn't currently on an assignment. Any preference?"

Nick thought for a moment, listing all of his colleagues in his mind. He needed someone who would get the job done but would also be fun and easy to get along with.

Jack.

Nick knew the tiger was hard working and good for a laugh, and he seemed to have a kindness about him that was rare. Also, he didn't yet seem to grasp the full extent of the reynard's shenanigans, thus making him the perfect victim. On top of all that, Nick just liked the guy.

"Officer Lewis," Nick said, just as the chief was getting impatient. "He's a great guy. I'm sure we'll get along. Plus, he did get that cheetah to spill the beans."

"He did?" Bogo and Judy both queried.

"Yeah. You see, it turns out that Jack knows him. They live on the same street and hang out sometimes. Jack convinced Billy to talk, and he said that some bear threated to bust up his family if he didn't spy on anyone who was looking for Lucas. The bear's name is Clawvick. He also lives on Jack's street. I was just about to go investigate, when Judy told me you wanted us in the office."

"Alright, Officer Lewis it is," Bogo agreed. "Speaking of which, he found something this morning on that weasel."

He then handed a scrunched up piece of paper to Nick, who straightened it out and looked it over.

 _Steve,_

 _New target tomorrow. A zebra in Sahara Square. Be ready and waiting. Boss wants it done quick. See you tomorrow at 6:20pm._

 _Lucas._

Looking up from the paper, Nick eyed the chief. "Well, that's thrown a spanner into the works, hasn't it?"

"What has?" Judy asked, looking puzzled.

"It seems our boy Lucas isn't the one behind all this. He's working for somebody else," the fox explained as he gave the paper back to his own boss. "He's also pretty dumb. If I was evading the ZPD, I would never put my name on a hard copy message like that."

Bogo caught his eye.

Nick froze. "Not that I would ever be evading the ZPD…"

"Brilliant," Judy huffed. "That makes our job harder."

Nick scowled at her. "You mean _my_ job. You're off on vacation. Lucky bunny."

Judy patted his paw sympathetically, before a loud cough brought both her and Nick's attention back to Chief Bogo.

"Wilde, go and inform Officer Lewis that he'll be working with you on the kidnapping case until further notice. And Officer - I want this case wrapped up yesterday. There's already been reports of tension between prey and predators. I don't want it getting out of hoof. We don't need a repeat of the night howler incident. As for you, Officer Hopps, enjoy yourself and return to us once you have made a full recovery. That does mean a _full_ recovery. Dismissed."

Standing, the fox and rabbit made for the door, Judy wishing Nick luck and he wishing her a good time at Bunnyburrow.

"Offier Hopps, one last thing," Bogo called, stopping the rabbit who was halfway through the door.

"Yes sir?"

"I expect a full box of Bunnyburrow blueberries to be sitting on my desk upon your return. I've heard impressive rumours about them. If not, then I'm afraid I might have to take further disciplinary action against you."

A smile tugged at the end of Judy's mouth as she told the chief that she would see what she could do.

...

Finnick stared blankly at the window as the car he was seated in drove along the road. In reality, he wasn't watching the view at all. He couldn't, thanks to the blindfold that had been placed over his eyes.

Just under half an hour ago, a bobcat had approached him in a café and told him to get into a car outside. Finnick's first response had been to threaten serious injury, but once the cat had hissed that he was taking him to meet with Howlton, the fox had simply nodded and followed him outside. There, out of sight of the public, he had been blindfolded and shoved into the back of the car. Finnick wasn't frightened, but he was feeling uneasy. He still had no idea what Howlton wanted with him. It was a no brainer that it was something illegal. The question was, what?

The fox was brought out of his thoughts by the sudden jolt of the car stopping. He was then pulled out of the car and marched into what sounded like the shell of a building, through two corridors and up a flight of steps and into a room. The blindfold was then removed and the fox saw that he was in a small and dimly lit room with little more in it than a desk and a chair.

Howlton sat in the chair, paws coming together in a pyramid. Next to him stood Lucas, who nodded at the diminutive fox.

"It's been a long time," the wolverine sniffed.

"Yeah. Shame it hasn't been longer," Finnick replied venomously, then glared at Howlton. "Now spill. Why am I here?"

"Like I said on the phone, I have a job for you," the wolf replied.

"Yeah brainbox, I got that," Finnick snapped. He suddenly let out a pained grunt as the bobcat punched him in the gut.

"I'd watch your mouth, if I were you. It always did get you into trouble," Howlton said in a flat tone.

Finnick was about to bite back with a comment but thought better of it and simply blew heavily through his nostrils.

"Since you seem so desperate to get down to business, I'll tell you what this is all about," the wolf went on. "Mr. Lucas Blackclaw needs a new driver for his car. Well, _my_ car. The last driver didn't work out. Pity really. He was a good guy."

"So all I need to do is drive your pal around for a bit? Why me? What's he up to?"

"Kidnapping kids."

"Come again?" Finnick said, frowning. He really must have misheard the wolf. Howlton had come up with some crazy stuff back in the day, but this was just plain weird.

"You heard him," Lucas growled. "Boss wants some kids taken and you have to..."

"Kids?!" Finnick exploded. "I'm not going through with a stinking stunt like that. I'm done."

With that, the fox turned and headed for the door, daring the bobcat to even try and stop him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Howlton said dryly.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Finnick spat.

"Mary," the wolf replied.

It was only one word, but it was enough to make the fox stop as if he had been frozen in place.

"You remember Mary, don't you? You wouldn't want the ZPD to find out about her, now would you? I'm sure they would consider the whole thing most interesting. What do you think? Shall I pass the word on?"

"No," Finnick replied. His shoulders sagged.

"Then don't you dare presume you can run away from this one," the wolf snarled and slammed his fist down on the table, making both Finnick and the bobcat jump.

Lucas didn't even flinch. Instead, he looked at something on his phone, cleary unfazed by his boss's outburst.

"You're in this all the way, fox," Howlton continued to snarl. "If you try to back out, you're finished. You can't tell anyone about me. You'd burn right along with me. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it," Finnick muttered.

"Good. Then go downstairs and take the black Volvo. You and Lucas have a target in two days' time, and I want it done without incident."

"Who's the target?" Finnick asked.

The wolf didn't answer and just threw over a file that had been on his desk.

The small predator opened it and looked at the photo and name of the soon-to-be victim.

"You've got to be joking..." Finnick said, as his eyes rested on the surname.

This was bad. Really, really bad.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Thanks for reading. I hope you liked that chapter. Please review and let me know what you think and what you want to see next.**

 **-MalchusFireheart (who's Batman...)**


	7. Author's note

**Hi all, just to let you know I will be deleting this fic. I've thought about it on and off for a bit and have come to the realisation that it just isn't working. Don't worry I'll be writing another fic and continuing the story of some of the OC in this fic but this fic will de going.**

 **Thank you for you support of this fic and I hope to see you all soon.**


End file.
